Episode 009 (Chrono Stone)
Get The Holy Book of Champions! ( の を に れろ！, Hasha no seiten o te ni irero!) is the ninth episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The Raimon team saw how their soccer building was being demolished due to the soccer ban. In order to prevent any further harm caused to their soccer by El Dorado they plan to travel to the future and to infiltrate the soccer museum to steal the Hasha no Seiten so they can revive the strongest team. They find the book but the alarm is a problem. Tenma tried to get the book but he got touch by the alarm and it eventually goes off. They get into a soccer battle with the Soccer Robots and Raimon won with Tenma's help a 1-0. Back in their timeline, they decided to research the scriptures in Tenma's house. Only to discover from Kino Aki that the handwriting in the Hasha no Seiten is that from Endou Daisuke and only he and Endou Mamoru could read it. Plot The episode starts with Raimon looking to the Raimon's soccer building, which was demolished. Raimon was sad about it and they went to the tower. At the tower, they were talking about how to get true soccer back and how to defeat Protocol Omega 2.0. Tsurugi said that only Tenma can use Keshin Armed. Tenma said that the others also must master Keshin Armed. Then Wonderbot said that they must search for the Hasha no Seiten. Then Dr. Crossword Arno appeared and said that the Scriptures of the Champion is created by Master D and they should find in. Then Raimon entered the Inazuma TM Caravan and Wonderbot did the Time Jump. Then Raimon went 200 years in the future to get the Hasha no Seiten in the soccer museum. They got some problems with the security system and they should find another way to go to the right room. They went in the purchased air turbine and they found an abyss. They saw a ladder above them and they pile up each other to reach the ladder but they fell because Shinsuke couldn't reach it and he got out of his balance and Tenma said to Shinsuke to jump and Shinsuke reach the ladder and Tenma and Shindou are hanging above the abyss. They went up with the ladder and they reached the room with many alarm lasers. Fei didn't know how to turn off the alarm. Then Tenma said that he will handle the lasers and that he will get the book. Tenma got the book but he let it fall and he touches it a little at the side and Fei caught it but the laser has already touched the book and the alarm goes off. Raimon ran away from the room and they saw many security robots coming their way. Raimon avoided the robots and they reach a place. When Raimon reached the place, a soccer field is created and Shindou, Shinsuke, Nishiki, Tenma and Tsurugi has to fight against the Soccer Robots. The match starts and Shindou passed the ball to Nishiki, who passed a robot. The robot used Blitz Bridge and got the ball from Nishiki. Raimon had a hard time playing against the robots. They all got exhausted and Shindou said that they shouldn't give up. When a robot passed to the other robot, Tsurugi got the ball and passed it to Tenma who used his Keshin and also used Keshin Armed. Tenma avoided the robots by passing the robots fast and shot. The robots couldn't stop it and Raimon scored a goal. After that, Raimon got back to their timeline and went to Tenma's house. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * (Debut) Keshin * Keshin Armed used * Debut *'Soccer Robots' Proverb Wonderbot We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! Gallery Raimon Demolishing CS 9 HQ.png|Raimon demolishing. Raimon Afraid Of The Abyss CS 9 HQ.PNG|Raimon afraid of the abyss. Raimon Falling CS 9 HQ 1.PNG|Raimon falling. Tenma Handling The Laser Alarm CS 9 HQ.png|Tenma handling the lasers. Tenma And The Book CS 9 HQ.png|Tenma with the book. Raimon Having Stolen The Hasha no Seiten CS 9 HQ 1.PNG|The alarm goes off. Raimon Trying To Espace From The Robots CS 9 HQ 1.PNG|Raimon trying to get away from the robots. Two Blitz Bridge CS 9 HQ.PNG|Tenma going up against the robots. The Robots Trying To Stop Tenma Armed Shoot CS 9 HQ.PNG|The robots trying to stop Tenma Armed's shoot. Scoreboard CS 9 HQ.PNG|On the scoreboard, it showed the Tenmas' logo while Raimon was playing. Toudou Seeing What Raimon Did CS 9 HQ.PNG|Toudou watching what Raimon did. Trivia *In the anime, Raimon played a soccer battle against the Soccer Robots while in the game, they played a soccer match. Error *In this episode, it was seen on the scoreboard that the Tenmas' logo is shown while Raimon was playing. However, this detail was corrected in the dubbed versions. Navigation